A man on the staircase
by quwira
Summary: Why does Rapunzel pull her mother into the tower everyday with her HAIR? A horrifying incident leaves Rapunzel frightened stiff


It was a week before Rapunzel's 14th birthday when it happened.

She sat, mending some holes in her favourite dress. In a few days, the magical lights were going to appear in the sky, and she was debating with herself whether or not to ask her mother to take her. It was her dream to see them, but she felt her mother would say no.

Still, it didn't hurt to ask. She resolved to ask as soon as Gothel returned.

Rapunzel was left alone most of the time. Her mother would be out running errands, coming and going through the secret staircase at the base of their tower.

Rapunzel never gave that secret passage a second thought.

* * *

Mother Gothel came into the clearing. She frowned as she checked the contents of her basket. She had been away for a couple of days. Although Rapunzel was used to being left alone, after such a long time, Gothel always made sure to bring something back. She had found some white shells, which the locals told her made wonderful paint. She was sure Rapunzel would love it; she was constantly drawing on any spare paper that came their way.

Gothel also planned to make hazelnut soup for dinner that night. She knew it was one of Rapunzel's favourites, even if it wasn't one of hers. The sacrifices a mother must make, Gothel thought. A little ironic, she knew, but she had grown to care, and even love Rapunzel as her own.

Though she was sure a child of her own wouldn't mumble quite as much.

She approached the tower, and immediately noticed something was amiss.

The rocks concealing the entrance had been pulled aside.

"Rapunzel!"

Gothel tore up the stairs, not caring that she had dropped her basket, leaving the contents strewn all over the clearing.

A man was at the top of the staircase. He was fairly young, and very plain looking. He was trying to pry open the trick stone that concealed the stairs from the rest of the tower.

Gothel screamed. In a heartbeat, she had pulled out a dagger from the inside of her cloak and stabbed the man in the back. He fell foreword, his nose making a nasty crunch as it made contact with the wall.

Stepping over him carefully, Gothel removed the stone at the top. After making sure she had none of the man's blood on her dress, she started for her daughter's room. She held the dagger firmly, just in case the man had any accomplices.

She peered her head into Rapunzel's room. She couldn't see the blonde girl. Dread started to settle in her stomach.

"Rapunzel?" she called tentatively.

In a blur of blonde hair, Rapunzel rushed out of the wardrobe and threw her arms around her mother. Gothel took a startled step back, then hugged her daughter just as vigorously. She could feel the moisture of her tears seeping through her dress, but she didn't care at that moment.

She pushed her back to examine her. Other than red puffy eyes, Rapunzel seemed unscathed.

"Are you hurt my flower?" she asked gently, yet urgently. Rapunzel shook her head, before a fresh wave of tears came. She threw herself back into a hug.

"I was so scared!" she managed to choke out. "I heard the noises, and it sounded like a man, so I hid and…and…" at this point, Rapunzel cried harder.

Gothel held her until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

"Mother?" said Rapunzel. Gothel looked up from her book. She had just gotten back from disposing of the man's body in a river, and cleaning up the passageway.

"Yes, darling?"

Rapunzel sat on the edge of the stool near her mother's chair. "I was wondering, if we could…" she mumbled.

Usually, Gothel would reprimand her for her muttering, but considering the day her daughter had had, she decided against it.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Can we seal up that passage?" Rapunzel asked. "Or get rid of it completely?"

Gothel frowned. "Then how do I get in and out?"

Rapunzel grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and held it up for Gothel to see. "I measured my hair today, it's just about as long as this tower." She rushed over to the window. "If you called out when you were home, then I could throw my hair down and pull you up." She went and sat on the arm of her chair. "That way, I could choose who gets to come in and out."

Gothel smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She wasn't going to question the logistics of it that day.

The next day, Gothel stayed at home, despite the fact they were running low on a few supplies. She and Rapunzel spent the day making the shells into paint. Then she allowed Rapunzel to paint the back of the mirror. As she was doing so, Gothel installed a hook at the top of the window, so her weight wouldn't be on Rapunzel's head. She still doubted that she could pull her up, but Gothel was willing to give it a try.

She looked back to see Rapunzel frowning.

"Something wrong?"

Rapunzel jumped in surprise. "No, no!" she said quickly. "Nothing wrong at all!"

Gothel shrugged it off. Surely if something was bothering her daughter, she would say so.

Rapunzel was still thinking of her decision to ask her mother to take her to the lights. It seemed like a good idea a few days ago, but that man had frightened her a lot, and she hadn't even seen him. She imagined something ghastly.

It was several years before she had the courage to ask about the floating lights.

* * *

**Something I whipped out. Not very long. Something that came to me after my cousin commented that the 'let down your hair' thing wouldn't be that practical when rapunzel was little :D Please Review! want to hear your honest opinions!**


End file.
